Back In Time
by MyBespokePsychopath
Summary: Claire. Myrnin. Shane. Frank. Together. Frank starts to malfunction which leads to the towns borders and functioning to collapse. What happens next? Trips back in time... Trips back to old morganville... Read to find out more...
1. What?

_**Writer's note: this is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. I am going to upload new chapters this week so I hope you enjoy them! Please if you like this fanfic, Review! Reviews mean a lot to me and in your review please tell me what I can improve on.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing Rachel Caine.  
**_

The sun was slowly descending the orange sky, silently disappearing over the horizon.

Claire grew worried; Myrnin had vanished somewhere and hadn't come back. It was perfectly normal, Claire thought, for Myrnin to abandon her whilst she was doing a job, however this was… different. Myrnin usually came back after a while, an hour at the most.

So, why was Claire so sceptical?

Maybe, maybe it was Myrnin's mood; today, he was acting weirdly. Even weirder than usual, if that was possible.

Claire tried to clear her head, push her thoughts away and concentrate on the job at hand, but she couldn't. Myrnin hadn't even been gone for 20 minutes! Why on earth was she so doubtful?

Then, she heard it.

**_The scream. _**


	2. Are You Crazy?

Claire dropped the old books she was holding and ran to the trapdoor.

Inside, (after a very long fall) was the blood consuming machine which kept Morganville running. Although she was disgusted by it, the machine was run by a human brain.

Claire shuddered. Even after knowing that for months, she couldn't- wouldn't accept it. Claire replayed her current situation in her head before shouting "Myrnin? Myrnin! Are you okay?"

Of course, just as she had suspected, no reply.

Claire wondered, should she go down? Myrnin, if anything was down there, he could handle it. He didn't need small, little Claire to come rescue him. Claire couldn't even go down as it was a really long fall. Anyone, without vampire strength, would most likely plummet to their painful death.

Maybe, she should call for help. Claire decided this was the most reasonable answer.

As if on cue, Myrnin popped out of the hole onto the floor carrying a most peculiar contraption. Immediately, Claire knew it was one of his own creations. Tubes, hoses, pipes, anything he could find was plastered onto the machine.

Claire, speechless and angry, stuttered "Myrnin! Where the hell have you been?"Myrnin looked up from his establishment with a startled expression

"Configuring this, my dear Claire. Did you finish the job I told you to do?"

"No, actually I didn't. Want to know why? I was too busy wondering where the hell you had gone and if you needed any help!" Claire snapped impatiently. She was tired and really in desperate need of some coffee. Myrnin, bored with the conversation already, did not reply but put his mechanism onto a desk, after he had pushed all the books off.

"Excellent! This is looking good! Now, all I need, is a-ah! There it is." Myrnin scrambled through all of his things and managed to find what he was looking for. "What are you looking for?" Claire asked as she approached him.

"Isn't it obvious? Claire shook her head.

"Very well. I shall explain. Please do me a favour and not interrupt whilst I am talking" Claire rolled her eyes. She pointed towards the large machine that was sitting on table.

"What is that?"

Myrnin looked wounded. "It is most definitely not a that! This is my temporal pinnacle Co-Ordinator. I was investigating the protocol downstairs when Frank spoke to me, he told me that the border surrounding the town was collapsing and that the portals were no longer functioning. The whole machine then shut off!" Claire was shocked, that had never happened before. Not like that, anyway. She was also surprised at Myrnin he looked smug, that was never good.

"So… I guess that is what fixed it" Claire asked curiously.

"Oh no! Definitely not! The Coordinator was merely a start to my plan but I will need your help" Myrnin smiled.

Okay, now she was in trouble….


	3. A New Plan

Claire waited while Myrnin darted off to a cupboard behind him to collect a few things.

She walked to the hole and peered inside. Claire could have sworn she saw something move. This was Myrnin she was talking about, so no surprise there.

She looked up and there stood Myrnin clutching what looked like very advanced science.

"Here put this on"Myrnin handed Claire a large lab coat with safety goggles and without much further ado she silently put it on.

Over the years of working with Myrnin, Claire realised that sometimes if you just do what he says then you can pass through the day fairly quickly. Although, that never meant Claire didn't want the occasional argument, in fact, she found those very interesting…

Myrnin put the beakers onto the table, where they rested alongside his crazy contraption. He picked up the beaker with a dull grey coloured content and opened a hatch on his device. He then simply poured the chemicals into the machine and there was no reaction. Claire narrowed her eyes; she was sceptical about what Myrnin was planning. Myrnin continued with his procedure adding all of the elements into the machine.

Once he finished he walked back, about five metres away, to stand next to Claire.

Myrnin muttered "5…..4….3…2…" and on his count of one the hatch's now closed lock opened and out spurted a bubbling, fizzing liquid, it rose then BANG! The bubbling contents exploded with a loud bang. Claire jumped, she could see that the chemicals were going to react, anyone would know that, but the slowness of it all surprised her.

She turned to face Myrnin.

"What in the name of sanity do you think you are doing?" Claire asked, quite aware of the silence that had crept up behind the loud bang.

"An experiment, what does it look like? If we are going to get the machine to function again, we have to find out what stopped it from working in the first place, fix it, then ensure it can never happen again," Myrnin said.

"And you're going to do that by….. How exactly?" Claire asked.

"Oh! Don't be silly, I don't have a plan! I am going to find out what's wrong first and then sort out any mishaps! Goodness Claire, Do you ever listen?" Myrnin sighed.

"I would, if you even bothered to tell me what was going on most of the time! You know what, I could even help!"

" I have explained myself very clearly and I am surprised you don't understand. I thought better of you, Claire."

" Just tell me what I have to do so we can get this over with" Claire sighed in frustration.

"Will you listen?"

That earned him a very deadly glare.

" Well then, as they say, time is ticking. Or wait- No no I was right"

Claire resisted the frantic urge to walk out.


	4. Is that really you?

_**Writer's Note: I am going to write this chapter from two Points Of View; Claire and Myrnin's. Please review and tell me if you think it is a good idea. Thanks. xxxx**_

Claire was beginning to feel tired. She checked her phone, it was 5:30. Wow, she thought, she had already been here for six hours! Time flies when you're working with Myrnin, she was thinking about the way Myrnin worked. He was so eager. He would never get distracted; if something was on Myrnin's mind, he had to get it over with. She admired his determination.

When Claire first met Myrnin he wasn't completely sane and he still isn't... But, somehow and Claire does not think it happened because of the drugs he had took, Myrnin changed drastically. He is nicer now, and he isn't serious all the time. Not that he doesn't concentrate on his work, he does, but he pays attention to her and he cares more. Sometimes Claire even thinks he can be protective of her. Although, she does not believe it is because he likes her, maybe its because if Claire dies, who would take her place. Claire, even though she hates to even say it, likes to have this kind of protection.

It makes her feel safe. Being safe is important, and Claire is grateful that Myrnin can keep her safe. In fact, it makes her happy and protected. Shane should be glad too but Claire can't stop him from getting a little jealous at times. She would too.

_"Claire!"_

_**Myrnin**_

Refluxation is all wrong, although that does not explain the shutdown. _Stupid machine! _I worked so hard on that, Claire did too but, you know, it was mostly my ideas. Claire only adjusted a few things but should not take all the credit for myself. As much as I would like to, I cannot because Claire has helped. SO WHY ON EARTH WILL THIS MACHINE NOT CORRESPOND TO MY DEMANDS! It is all very annoying. OH! Maybe, it needs to have larger carbon atoms that way it can reduce the need of electrons to travel. Yes! That's it.

"Myrnin, my old friend, how have you been?"

I heard the familiar voice echo along behind me; I could not figure who it belonged to but I have heard it many times ,then, just then, it hit me.

"Amelia?" I turned around but saw nothing. My heart sank.

There was no one there.

I rushed to the end of the dark room, apart from the large binding machine behind me, there was no one there. No one. Did I imagine it? Even with my empowering eyesight, I saw nothing. _Bother_. The machine made a noise behind me. It called something

A name.

_"Claire!" _

**_Claire_**

Claire heard her name but it didn't sound like Myrnin. In fact, it didn't sound like anyone she knew.

It didn't even sound human.

Who the hell- her thoughts were interrupted by, no other than, Myrnin. He looked flushed and completely angered.

" Claire. Leave now. If you want to survive, you don't really have a choice, leave. _Please. **I-"**_

Claire, not aware of what she was doing, slowly walked towards Myrnin. "Why? Myrnin, you're scared. What happened down there? I... I heard my name. What happened? Please tell me, please."

Claire stopped because Myrnin looked at her and for the first time in her entire life she saw a face full of was sad. So sad, she'd never seen anything like it, anywhere. For some reason, she felt like crying. He looked down the trapdoor, then looked up at Claire.

_Oh no. _

_" Claire run away now and never come back here. I- I need you safe, Claire. I need you alive, go Claire. Go!" He sounded so pained, like a person who had suffered too much in their lifetime. Claire looked at him and a silent tear dropped down her cheek. _

_"Goodbye, Myrnin" Claire smiled faintly and ran out picking her bag up on the way out._

_"Goodbye, fy annwyl. I-" Myrnin said but..._

**_ Claire didn't hear the rest._**


End file.
